roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Okay, to begin with this will be an ordered info dump (which i'll update in around an hour) but eventually this will hopefully have a fancy format with links and all that jazz. A template for your character pages is available here. Just click edit, switch tab to source, copy all (dont save edits) and paste into the source of your own, new page :) 'SPECIES' Humans: *Ally McFly *Lauren Wilson *Georgia Logan *Narnia Videre *Kerry Ivers *Steph Furness *Damien Jochonin *Mike Rayone *Craig Davidson *Ira Scorpius(Sleha) *Jake Edwards *Melanie (Ian) *Isla Christie *Timmy *Chelsea Elizabeth *Latelyn Black *Grace Chen *Lachlan SmithLock Isolde (Lachlan) *Andrew Williams *Tahlia Karski Trolls: *Valkirn Jonsson *Vetala Nirgal (Vicky) *Ruslan Abylka *Gwen Owen *Karrae Vikeri *Sasha *Manova Mosfet (Sarah) *Metora Napser (Sean.P) *Azaea Kantor Kantor (Phoebe) *Caitlin Stanett *Jetle Rillia (Samantha) *Teleph Cervid --Deer (Gemmima) *Kavita Xander (Brodie) *Pepper Zinthe *Paroxy Fenryz *Arilia Mystal (Amber) Sprites: *Georgia-Goat *Allysprite (ally && monkey) *Sashlin (Sasha & Caitlin) *Lachlandogsprite (Dead Prospit Lachlan && Dead Lusus-dog) As-yet Unsorted: *Tiana The` *James McGhie *Amanda *Veritas Unae (Scott) *Karina Parkes *Neda Honarzad *Max *Kyle *Will 'GOD TIERS.' * -= Prospit =- Lachlan - Mage of Space, Land of Cathedrals an Frogs Rus - Monk of Doom, Land of Disorder and Reach 1/2 Jon - Soul of Blood, Land of Graphite and Urns Ally - Rogue of Time, Land of Flow and Chronology Neda - Sylph of Doom, Land of Creation and Disorder Kerry - Knight of Blaze, Land of Force and Pyres Jake - Shaman of Doom, Land of Wind and Sound Sarah -Priest of Space, Land of Spooks and Frogs Gemma - Heir(Page u @#!*% ) of Hope, Land of Pillars and Parchment James McG. -Knight of Justice, Land of Towers and Ice Tim - Lord of Zen, Land of Glass and Bells Andrew - Monk of Mind, Land of Truth and Sand Grace - Queen of Breath, Land of Movement and Feathers Steph F - Mage of Blood, Land of Veins and Concord Vicky - Mage of Space, Land of Ink and Junk * -= Derse =- 1/2 Jon - Soul of Blood, Land of Graphite and Urns Mike - Lord of Void, Land of Shade and Deception Dominic - Judge of Matter, Land of Form and Toads Sleha - Knight of Space, Land of Intimidation and Waterfalls Max - Bard of Time, Land of Music and Technology Damien - Heir of Mind, Land of Yore and Learning Scott - Page of Know(ledge), Land of Music and Technology Amanda - Queen(Prince u butt) of Time, Land of Gears and Game Craig - Thief of Life, Land of Blaze and Turmoil Karina - Wraith of Rage, Land of Storm and Luminescence Isla - Slyph of Void, Land of Traps and Decor Karae - Maid of Heart, Land of Colours and Glass Gwen - Witch of Mind, Land of Illusion and Riddles Lauren - Thief of Mind, Land of Labyrinths and Libraries Riana- Priestess of Blaze, Land of Creation and Fire Sasha - Witch of Doom, Land of Night and Apocalypse Narniai - Witch of Rage, Land of Cages and Moss Tahlia - Page of Void, Land of Islands and Bridges -=Additional Characters=- Georgia - Georgiasprite